


Why are you cold?

by EndlessFangirl



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Maggen fic, Fluff, I did my best..., Keeping warm, Light Angst, M/M, Sorry if it's OOC, adding on to canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: “Will you two hurry up?!” Magma groaned.Gen swore he could see his own breath in front of him. “S- sorry Magma c- chan,” Gen kept his calm and carefree facade up but he couldn’t stop the shaking.“Hey Gen, you ok?” Chrome whispered.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Magma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Why are you cold?

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to @crunchycup on Twitter and was telling him that I felt like other ships need love too so here I am. I'm mainly a Sengen writer so sorry if this is really out of character for Magma.

Gen was never one to show how stressed he was. Or any strong emotion to be honest. Being vulnerable with others… kinda scared him if he was being honest. He was glad to have friends but still, he worried they’d find how truly stressed he was. 

He, Chrome, and Magma had a job to do. To give the phone currently on his back to Yuzuriha and Taiju, and Gen was supposed to lead this little group. CHrome as the scientist, and Magma just in case they run into anything or anyone, and with Homura now following them he was even more worried.

The three trudged through the snow. The sun was starting to set. It was a slow and gradual change so Gen didn’t notice how cold it had gotten as he went walking through the snow. His legs already felt the cold fabric of his pants every time he took a step so his legs were numb. He was sure Chrome was still going because of just pure excitement and Gen wondered if Magma even needed that coat.

“Will you two hurry up?!” Magma groaned.

Gen swore he could see his own breath in front of him. “S- sorry Magma c- chan,” Gen kept his calm and carefree facade up but he couldn’t stop the shaking.

“Hey Gen, you ok?” Chrome whispered.

“Ahh yes, I’m fine Chrome chan,” Gen waved off the question. “Just a bit chilly that’s all,”

“Well your face is leaking,” Chrome pointed out.

_Huh..?_

Gen realized his nose was starting to run.

_Ok one, gross. Two, how did I not notice that?!_

“Maybe we should stop for tonight,” Chrome asked softly.

“... yeah your right Chome chan,” Gen spoke. “I'm starting to not be able to see,” Gen used as an excuse.

Chrome was able to stop Magma and the three of them were resting in a small cave. There were some sticks that were still dry that Chrome was able to use to start a fire. The three were in the very back of the small cave. Trying to stay as far from the cold winter air. Gen was thankful for Chrome for making the fire in such a short time but it wasn’t near as good as the fire Senkuu could make. Gen kept his knees close to his body and slipped his jacket over his knees and was still freezing. The villagers also made them blankets before they left and Gen had that wrapped around him. Somehow Chrome was passed out and looked peaceful as he selt on the hard and uneven floors of the cave.

_I guess the modern world spoiled me huh? How much I would kill for a mattress or hell even a pillow._

Magma came back into the cave. He had been out one last time to get as much firewood as he would to get the fire alive.

“This better be enough,” Magma wrinkled his nose.

“It-It’ll be f-ine Magma c-chan,” Gen shivered.

“Why are you so damn cold?” Magma’s loud voice bounced off the walls of the cave.

“Shhh,” Gen shh him. “Chr-ome is trying to sle-ep so keep it down,” 

“Whatever,” Magma rolled his eyes.

Magma pulls the firewood into the fire. Gen watched as it slowly caught fire. The heat in the cave got better. Gen could start to feel his face again. His lips no longer felt like ice. Magma sat down, facing away from the cave’s entrance.

“I don’t see why you’re still cold,” Magma bluntly said.

“Well it’s cold out,” Gen responded. He really didn’t want to hear Magma feeding his ego by putting him down. “And besides I don’t have a lot of muscle to keep me warm,”

Gen waited for Magma to boost or say how strong he was, but nothing, Magma didn’t say anything. Gen looked up from the fire to see what Magma’s expression was. It was mostly neutral but his brows furrowed a bit more than normal.

“Well, are you doing to do anything or just freeze?” Magma’s eyes looked away.

Gen noticed while Magma was looking away his body was leaning toward him. 

_Oh, so that’s what he means huh?_

“Geez, Magma chan, next time you can just ask,”

Gen managed to stand and position himself to sit next to Magma.

“I didn’t say anything like that,” Magma protested but he didn’t push Gen away.

Gen raised an eyebrow.

“Ya whatever,” Magma said.

Gen leaned his head on Magma’s side. He was surprisingly warm for just being outside. Magma still refused to look at Gen but he handed Gen his scarf.

“Huh?” 

“You said your cold,”

“But don’t you-?”  
“Tch I don’t need that small thing,” Magma huffed.

Gen smiled as he wrapped a second scarf around his neck. It was really warm “Thanks, Magma chan,”

“Shut the hell up,”

So Gen did. He shut up and through half-lidded eyes, he watched the fire dance on the firewood. As he watched the small flame dance he too felt warmer.

* * *

[Check out Abby's fanart!](https://twitter.com/MarimosGoldfish/status/1366536140770082817?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic: 2/ 27: Going back to Houston chapter 5  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
